Penny
' ' Penny is a teenage girl who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. She used to live in 1-3 with Timm. She is also the first and tutorial customer in Papa's Burgeria. Penny is a playable character in Papa's Freezeria. Appearance Penny has brown hair with a lavender flower on the top. She wears a sleeveless white dress with a light purple upper trim with matching flowers on the bottom, matching bracelet, pants, and white shoes with purple laces. She first wore dark purple, but now she wears lighter shades of purple, such as lavender. Flipdeck Info Penny is a high school girl who loves to dine out, but it was getting hard to afford all those pizzas, burgers, and tacos. So when she heard Papa was hiring, Penny quickly made her way to Calypso Island. However, her dreams of fun, sun, and easy money were thwarted when a flood of tourist arrived on the S.S. Louie. Penny could not complain because she got to work with Alberto, and soon the two started dating. Orders *'Papa's Pizzeria': she orders a pizza with 8 Pepperonis, 2 mushrooms, cooked for 15 minutes, and cut into sixths. *'Papa's Burgeria and the Ipad': she orders a burger with bread, medium patty, cheese, lettuce, mustard, and top bun. *'Papa's Taco Mia!': she orders a hard shell taco with beef, white rice, jalapenos, tomatoes, and verde sauce. *'Papa's Freezeria': she orders a small cup with chocolate syrup, strawberry, regular blend, whipped cream, strawberry syrup, 2 bananas, and a cherry. *Papa's Freezeria(Flipdeck): M Cup w/ Marshmallow, Strawberry Syrup, Regular/Smooth, Whipped Cream, Cotton Puffs, Yippy's Cookie. *'Papa's Pancakeria': she orders 2 waffles, 3 butter, and maple syrup. Her drink is milk (small cup) with cocoa. *'Papa's Wingeria': she orders 6 Calypso chicken strips, 3 honey mustard chicken strips, on right side of the plate, 6 celeries on left side, and zesty pesto dip. *'Papa's Hot Doggeria': Hot dog on a Hoagie roll with chili, cheese, and onions. She also orders Small Purple Burple and Medium Cheddar corn. Ranks Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack Rank: 6 Pizzeria Rank: 8 Burgeria Rank: 2 Taco Mia Rank: 32 Freezeria Rank: 1 Pancakeria Rank: 14 Burgeria HD:4 Wingeria Rank: 45 Hot Doggeria Rank:19 Highest Rank: 1 Next Chefs 2011 Penny competed in the Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Tournament. She lost in the first round to Bruna Romano. She finished in 27th place, along with Roy. Due to her working at the Freezeria, she could not compete in the 2012 tournament because they made a new rule saying that anybody who has already been a chef (Roy, Marty, Rita, Mitch, Maggie, Penny, Alberto, Prudence, Cooper, Mandi, Chuck) can not run. Trivia *It is most likely that purple is her favorite and signature color. *Alberto is her current boyfriend. *She is named after an U.S. coin. Gallery Penny.JPG Funnypenny.JPG|Penny upset at the customers' arrival during the intro. Lovely_penny.jpg|Penny in the freezeria. ImagesCAS40LOP.jpg|Penny grading her burger. Aenny_is_sweet.jpg|Penny with Alberto during the video. 8543523636.png|Penny in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. 046_Penny.jpg Pennyorder.JPG|Penny's order in Papa's Taco Mia 0.jpg Alberto and Penny.png|Alberto and Penny Pennyatjacksmith.png|Penny playing Jacksmith Penny.jpg Fan Images More_penny_and_alberto.jpg infinity.JPG IHARTU.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Childern Category:chefs Category:Hostages Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Papa's Pizzeria customers Category:Papa's Burgeria customers Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's WIngeria Category:Workers Category:Tutorial customers in any game Category:People that are never absent Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:Papa's Freezeria Customers Category:Customers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:People with flipdecks Category:People that are skinny Category:Sleeveless people Category:Papa's Taco Mia Customers Category:Papa's Pancakeria customers Category:Cute people